boarsgoreswordsfandomcom-20200216-history
Boars, Gore and Swords Wiki
Welcome to the Boars, Gore and Swords Wiki: This is a Wiki About the 3rd Greatest, Game of Thrones Podcast of All Time BGaStwitterlogo.jpg|Episode 202 is Here!|link=Episode 202: The Door Was Held|linktext=Find out What the Bannermen Think! Bgas-fb.jpg|Please support the show!|link=https://www.patreon.com/boarsgoreswords?ty=h|linktext=Become a Contributing Bannerman by Pledging Your "Fiscal Fealty" Through Patreon Red5.jpg|Learn more about Red|link=Red Scott|linktext=Your One and Only 3rd Favorite Ginger Comedian Ivan1.jpg|More info about Ivan|link=Ivan Hernandez|linktext=Funny, Smart, PHENOMENAL COOK, Yet Inexplicably Lonely... Maeby10.jpg|Visit Maeby's Page|link=Maeby Knott (Scott) Official BGaS Show Dog|linktext=The Ultimate Protection from White Walkers (Who Needs a Direwolf?) I have been working my way through all the episodes on my 7th listen through. I am updating everything as I find them however, this will take a while so please feel free to update or add anything that you would like! Also, if there are additional categories/lists/pages/content that you would like to see please feel free to message me here on the wiki, or send me tweet @spikesheadswalls, or email me at spikesheadswalls@gmail.com. Thank you to every Bannerperson out there and to Ivan and Red et al. ENJOY! So far there has been 298 hour.'s, 55 minuets, and 59 seconds of glorious good times. Boars, Gore & Swords is a weekly, (sometimes loosely), podcast hosted by San Francisco comedian Red Scott and recently Florida based Ivan Hernandez. It is widely known to be the third-best Game of Thrones podcast on iTunes. The podcast follows the HBO show Game of Thrones during the season, and functions as a book club the rest of the year, covering the Song of Ice and Fire book the show has just covered. Early episodes featured shameless whoring for iTunes reviews and adorably incorrect statements about Game of Thrones characters and plot lines. Later episodes have featured other Bay Area comedians as guests and slightly less wrong summaries and predictions. All episodes feature major digressions into discussion of food, movies, comics, other books, San Francisco comedy, and Red and Ivan's personal lives, as well as general making fun of George R. R. Martin, a.k.a. "Railroad." So far, the podcast has covered Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 of Game of Thrones, and the first four books plus some of the third book in the A Song of Ice and Fire series, as well as the Dunk and Egg trilogy. They are currently awaiting season six of the television series. In between TV seasons and book clubs, they do game show episodes which are taped live in front of an audience at a San Francisco venue, episodes comparing the show and books, and "What You Should Be Watching" (abbreviated WYSBW) episodes that cover other TV shows, such as Doctor Who, Downton Abbey, and Sherlock. Boars, Gore and Swords has its own Facebook page, Twitter feed, and a Tumblr whose lack of updates is a running joke. They also have a website at http://boarsgoreandswords.com/. Browse episodes and add quotes here: Episode List *ALL QUOTES ARE BEST READ AND DIGESTED OUT OF CONTEXT* "Guys, I need three thousand dollars so I can buy Sean Bean's severed head" - Ivan "This went from the Khal Drogo school of slow seduction to BOOM putting it in the butt" - Ivan "I was going to say Hodor named his balls long and heavy, but he probably just named them Hodor" - Ivan "I'm asking if you were generally grievous?" - Red "Most of the time my favorite varietal is whatever the year it is Vodka." - Red Bannerpeople Across the Globe: Below is a map that you can claim your city! Let's see how far BGaS has reached, PLEASE DO NOT geo-locate yourself too accurately just select the CITY or (nearest available city) to where you live! Category:Browse